V19 Life.3 Part 2
転移型魔方陣よりフィールドに移って数分――。 *A few minutes Turning to the field than the transition type magic square -. 僕こと――木場祐斗は, エヴァルド・クリスタルディとの一戦に参加するため, 『御使い』 とシトリー眷属のチームに参刊していた。 *I--for joining, and Ewald cristaldi fight Kiba Yuuto, "Angels' and sitri Kin team 3 published by had. こちらの戦場は――あの廃嘘と化していた教会周辺だった。 そう, 堕天使レイナーレが居城としていたところだ。 イリナさんのお父さんが過去に所属していたというところでもあり, 僕たちにとってはいろと因縁深い場所だった。 *This battlefield - was church around which had been turned into a waste that lie. So, has just fallen angel Reinare had a castle. Is also a place called Irina's father was a member in the past, it was color as the fate deep place for us. 『御使い』 のメンバーはデュリオ・ジェズアルドさん, シスター・グリゼルダさんとイリナさんを中心にした十名ほど。 四大セラフが有する 『御使い』 から各三名ずつ集めたようだ。 残りの 『御使い』 メンバーは天界の守護についている。 去年の暮れにあのような襲撃事件が起こったばかりだ。 そちらに転生天使の人員を割くのは当然と言えた。 *"Angels' Member's-based Duro, Gesualdo's, sister, Griselda, and Irina's dozens more. From the "Angel" with four great Seraph seems collected each one. "Angels' remaining members about which heavenly patron. Just like that assault incident occurred toward the end of last year. Immune to devote the personnel of an incarnated Angel in there of course. 戦闘開始が間もなくに迫ったところで, 待機していた僕のもとにジョーカーであるデュリオ・ジェズアルドさんが話しかけてくる。 僕の隣に腰掛けてから言う。 *Where combat start was approaching soon, De~yurio-Gesualdo's come talk a joker in my group was waiting. Say from sitting next to me. 「いやー, まさか, 木場きゅんと一緒の戦線なんてねぇ」 *"Well ~, No way, Hey Nante together front and Kiba Kyun" 「いえ, こちらこそ, 光栄ですよ」 *And "No, here what, is an honor." このヒトとは模擬戦を何戦かさせてもらっている。 ……まるで隙の見つからない 『切り札』 の体現者だ。 *This is asked by what race or a mock battle with human. ...... It's like not found watertight embodies's "trump card". デュリオさんが後頭部をかきながら言う。 *De~yurio's say while writing the back of the head. 「木場きゅんは複雑な事情を抱えてるって聞いてたからさ, 俺と組むのはいやかもなーって思ってたんだけどね」 *"Kiba Kyun it Is the because I have heard me are having a complex situation, I I'm the partner with me had I thought Na might hate" 「憎むべき相手ぐらいはわきまえているつもりです。 僕らのリーダーとなったあなたを憎むなんて道理は現状あり得ません」 *The "about the other party should hate it is going to discern. Reason to Nante hate you that became our leader does not get there IS " ……彼と何度か接触してわかったことは, このデュリオ・ジェズアルドという男が思っていた以上に 『軽く』, 年相応の青年だったということだ。 つまり, お人好しであり, 笑顔の似合う男だ。 *...... That was found in contact whether he and many times, "lightly" in more than a man named this De~yurio-Gesualdo had thought, but that was a young man of the year accordingly. In other words, is a good-natured, and is a man becoming a smile. 「そっか, 木場きゅんの過去は聞いていたからさ。 今日は殺気むんむんかなーってちょっと心配しちゃったんだ。 ……よくねぇんだよね, わだかまりがあろうともいま身内で争うのはさ。 いまだけは我慢の子が一番なんだよなー」 *"Along, or because I have heard the past of Kiba Kyun. I was gone a little worried about me Na just what steamy today. I'm not well ..., it is the contest now also it would be ill relatives. Only I'm a child of patience is best now. " そのようなことを言いながら, デュリオさんは懐から何かを取り出した。 *Saying such things, Mr. De~yurio was removed something from the bosom. ――折り紙で折られた鶴だった。 *- It was a crane that was folded in origami. 「駒王町周辺にある教会施設の地下で, 今度, 神器に関する解呪術式がおこなわれるんだよねぇ」 *"In the basement of the church facility in peripheral Koma-o the town, now, Hey I'm magic solution equation for the sacred treasures are carried out." 同盟以降, 町の周辺に天界――教会からの派遣スタッフが在留する施設が開設され始めたのだが, そのなかのひとつに神器に関する施設もあると聞いている。 *Alliance later, heaven in the vicinity of the town - but he facility to stay is temporary staff from the church began to be opened, I have heard that there is also facility on sacred treasures to one among them. デュリオさんは鶴をいじりながら続ける。 *De~yurio Mr. continue while messing around with crane. 「脚の不自由な子がいるんだ。 車椅子生活の長い子でさ。 どうやら, 脚に関する神器を持っているんだけど, 抵抗力が弱いために悪い方向に能力が作用しちゃったんだよ。 脚が速くなる神器が, 持ち主の脚に枷を与えちゃうなんてさ。 神器って, 便利だけど, 怖いよねぇ」 *"I have a handicapped child of legs. And a long child of wheelchair. Apparently, I'm with the sacred treasures on legs, I'm resistant capacity in bad direction for weak had to act. Nante sacred treasures the leg becomes faster, would give the shackles on the leg of the owner. What sacred treasures, It 's convenient, so I'm afraid. " そう苦笑いする彼の瞳は――悲哀に満ちていた。 *His eyes to do so bitter smile is - was filled with sorrow. 「グリゴリの技術が浸透してきたおかげで子供の持つ神器に対しての制御術式が段階的に試験連用されてきているんだよ。 まだ完璧って理論じゃないそうだけど, それでもその子は解呪を受けることにしたのさ」 *"I control surgery formula for sacred treasures with children have been tested stations in stages thanks to Grigori of technology has been penetrated. It 's so not a theory me still perfect, still the child was to be subject to solution curse " 「解呪を受けるとどうなりますか?」 *"What happens when receiving the dispelled?" 「阻害していた面が弱まって普段通りの生活ができる, かもしれない。 ま, 元総督の技術だから, 成功はするでしょ。 俺は信用しちゃってるけどね」 *"Weakened side were inhibited the normal street life can, maybe. Well, will succeed former Governor's technology, from. But I'm I got credit " にんまりと微笑むデュリオさん。 しより, アザゼル先生の技術に信頼を寄せている証拠だろう。 ……もともと敵対していたとはいえ, 先生が真摯になって取り組んでいた同盟の訴えは, 一部の者に怪しまれながらも, ひとつずつ確実に信頼を得ている。 *De~yurio who Ninmari To smile. Than the teeth, it would be evidence that the trust to Azazel teacher of technology. ...... That said had been originally hostile, complained of alliance that teacher was working become sincere, even while being suspicious to some of those who have obtained a surely trust one by one. デュリオさんは立ち上がり, 紙飛行機を飛ばすかのような仕草で鶴を持ちながら言う。 *De~yurio's rise, say while holding the crane in the gesture, such as if a fly paper airplane. 「遊園地――――。 歩けるようになったら, 遊園地に行きたいっていうんだよ。 自分の脚で, アトラクションを全部回ってみたいってね。 全部乗るのは無理だろうけどさ。 でも……普通なんだよ。 神器を持ったっていっても, 普通の子供なんだよ。 だから, 普通に遊園地に行きたいんだろうわ」 *"Amusement park ----. When you walk as to become, I Tteyuu want to go to the amusement park. I want me in my legs, try around all the attractions. Though it would be impossible to ride all. But I do ...... of ordinary. Even said she had a sacred treasures, usual I'm a child. So, would I want to go to the amusement park to normal " 彼が鶴を前に放る。 すると, 鶴は巻き起こった一陣の風に乗って空高く飛んでいく。 鶴は宙を一回りしたあと, 風も止んでデュリオさんの手元に帰ってきた。 *He toss before the crane. Then, crane flies high sky and the wind of winding happened gust. After crane that was round in the air, came back to the hand of Mr. De~yurio in wind stopped. 「俺は, あの子たちの素朴な夢が守れりゃ上々かなって思うだけさ」 *"I, just think me Shang Kana if Mamorere rustic dream of those children." 彼は僕のほうに振り返り, 一言漏らす。 *He looked back toward me, let out a word. 「さ, ケンカの時間だね。 おっかない先生と再会だ。 まずは, 話しかけてみるかねぇ」 *See, it's fight time. And scary teacher's reunion. I do try to talk to at first. " その言葉に呼応するかのように, 僕たちの眼前に戦士の一団が姿を現した――。 *The words as if in response to, our front of the eyes to the warrior gang has appeared -. ---- 目の前に並ぶ教会の戦士たち。 一般的な神父服を着た戦士も多いが, ゼノヴィアやイリナさんと同じ戦闘服を着た女性戦士の姿もまばらに視認できる。 *Warriors of the church lined up in front of you. General many warrior wearing a priest's clothing, but the figure of woman warrior wearing the same combat uniform and Zenovu~ia and Irina's can be sparsely visible. フリード同様に白い髮の若い神父たちも散見できた。 むろん, フリードのように凶暴な気配は感じ取れないが, 敵意に満ちているのは肌にピリピリと感じる。 *Freed Similarly white haired young priests also can found here and there. Of course, although not feel on the berserk sign as Freed,'re full of hostility can feel tingling in the skin. ……こちらが相手をする戦士の数は見たところ, 百人近くはいるだろう。 おそらく, グレモリー眷属側も同様の数を相手にするということになる。 *...... Where here the number of warriors to the opponent saw, you'll have a hundred people nearby. Perhaps, Gremory Kin side I will be called to the other party the number of same. 戦士たちの中心にいるのは――先日エクスカリバーのレプリカを携えて現れた祭服の男性ことエヴァルド・クリスタルディ。 ……戦士たちの師であり, ゼノヴィアやイリナさんにも剣を教えたという信徒のなかの信徒。 その手には神々しいオーラを放つエクスカリバーのレプリカが握られていた。 *The are in the center of the warriors - men that Ewald Crystal di of vestments that appeared in the other day brought the Excalibur replica of. ...... Is the warriors, the congregation of among the congregation that taught sword also Zenovu~ia and Irina's. Excalibur replica of which emits divine aura had been held in the hand. 一歩前に出たのは――デュリオさんだった。 手をあげながら気軽にエヴァルド・クリスタルディに話しかける。 *Was out in one step before it - was De~yurio's. While raising the hand feel free to talk to Ewald Crystal di. 「これは先生。 お久しぶりっスね」 *"It's the teacher. For a long time I su! ' 険しい表情を一切変えずにエヴァルド・クリスタルディは重々しい口を開く。 *Ewald Crystal Di ponderous speak without changing the grim expression at all. 「……この再会, 喜ぶべきか, 嘆くべきか。 デュリオよ, そして転生した天使たちよ, おまえたちが私をいまだ師と呼ぶのであれば, 問答無用で我らの剣を受けてはくれまいか?」 *"...... This reunion, should rejoice, should lament. By De~yurio, and by angels incarnated, if ye is than called me still, the one Mai Wu is in response to our sword in the questions asked? " イリナさんやこの場にいる 『御使い』 メンバーにもエヴァルド・クリスタルディを師とする老がいるのだ。 彼女たちの表情は師を前にして複雑極まりないものとなっていた。 *It's that Irina, and this place has "Angels' Member Ewald cristaldi and nurse to the old. Her facial expression had become nurses prior to the extremely complex. 「こっちも訊きたいことは山ほどあるんスけどね。 でも, まあ, 話し合いができるならそれに越したことはないように思えるんスよ」 *"I have much I want to ask uh. Also, I feel it's better if I could talk well, not su! ' 平然とそう返すデュリオ・ジェズアルド。 身内で争うことに苦言を呈していた彼は, 師である男にまずは対話を持ちかけた。 言葉で振り上げた手が下ろされるなら, それが一番なのだが……。 *Impassively so return De~yurio-Gesualdo. Relatives had complained to be contested in he approached the man to first dialogue is teacher. If words hand that was swung up in is lowered, but it's is best but .... しかし, エヴァルド・クリスタルディは弟子の心中をわかっているかのようにこう切り出す。 *However, Ewald Crystal Di cut this as if know the suicide of his disciples. 「……おまえが足繁く通っているこの地の施設で近々神器摘出の儀が執り行われるようたな?」 *「…… This area frequently attends you in soon held sacred treasures was Yi's UTA for? ' 「はい, その通りです」 *"Yes, that's right." その話は今し方, 彼より聞かされたものだ。 どうやら, 事前にクーデター組も情報を得ていたようだ。 エヴァルド・クリスタルディは嘆息しながら言う。 *The story just now, something that has been heard from him. Apparently, seems to have obtained the coup group also information in advance. Ewald Crystal Di says while sighing. 「しかし, その施設に 『悪魔的な儀式』 が根付きつつある。 それはすでに罪深いことだ。 身心の深奥まで穢れる前に断罪せねばならない。 ……という過激な発言をする者も部下にはいる。 私も敬度な信徒だ。 その言葉を否定しきれない面もある」 *"But, is being rooted is" satanic ritual "to the facility. It's already sinful. And must be condemned before pollute of mind and body. Enter also subordinates who the radical remark that ....... I also a devout believer. Some aspects that can not be denied the words " その一言を聞いて, デュリオさんは目を細める。 *To hear the word, De~yurio Mr. Squinting. 「それは, あの施設を壊すと? じゃあ, そこに暮らす子供たちはどうするおつもりで?」 *"And it breaks, that facility? Then, the children who live there to do in you going? ' 「辺獄にて, 罪は浄化されるだろう。 ――と, 言ったらどうする?」 *"In limbo (hell), sin will be purified. - And, to do not you say? " 真に迫った一言を聞いて, いつも笑みの絶えなかったジョーカーの表情が――一変する。 *To hear a lifelike word, the usual joker that were not extinct the smile expression - be completely changed. 「……冗談でも, それは俺の前で口にしちゃいけねぇってやつですよ, 先生」 *"...... Even a joke, it is a guy to me should not be in the mouth in front of me by, teacher" 怒気を含んだデュリオさんの声音。 そう, 師である男は, 普段瓢々としている青年の心を掻き乱すワードを熟知していた。 デュリオさん自身も相手の挑発をわかっていながらも無視できない若さがあったのだろう。 *Containing Doki De~yurio's vocal of. So, the man is a teacher, was familiar with the disturbing word the hearts of youth that you are usually Gourd people. De~yurio Mr. himself probably had a youth that can not be ignored even though we know the provocation of the other party. エヴァルド・クリスタルディは首を横に振りながら嘆くように言う。 *Ewald Crystal di say to mourn and shaking their heads. 「デュリオ, なぜだ? おまえのように優秀な戦士が, ジョーカーという立場に至りながらもなぜに気づかない? 同盟を組もうとも, 罰されなければならない悪はいるのだ! それとも, ミカエルさまによ天使にされたことて心まで塗り替えられたのか? おまえの力は――煌天雷獄の能力は, 世界の均衡を崩すこともできるのだぞ?」 *"De~yurio, and Why? Excellent warrior as you, is not why noticed even while lead to position that joker? The at will spider the alliance, evil that must be punishment he are! Or whether repainted obtained to mind Te that it has been an angel by the Michael-sama? Your forces - Zenith Tempest, he can also be breaking the balance of the world "? 神を滅ぼす具現と称される強力無比な力。 そのなかでも二番目に強いとされる能力を, このデュリオ・ジェズアルドは有していた。 エヴァルド・クリスタルディが言うように, その気になれば曹操のように決起して世界を相手に飛び出すこともできるだろう。 *Powerful matchless force referred to as embodied to destroy God. The ability to be strong in the second Among them, the De~yurio-Gesualdo had. Ewald Crystal as Di says, it will also be possible to jump out the world by uprising as Cao Cao To proceed with its attention to the other party. ――だが, デュリオさんは首を横に振ってそれらを否定する。 *- But, Mr. De~yurio deny them by shook his head. 「……俺はね, 先生。 世界をどうにかしたいなんてことは, いまのいままで一度も考えたことなんてありゃしません。 俺はいつだってひとつのことを実践してきただけに過ぎないんスよ」 *「…… I guess, the teacher. And then somehow the world's, now never ever once thought very much. I just practiced one that always I'm su ' 彼は――両手を広げて, 抱きしめる仕草をした。 *He - with open arms, was a gesture to hug. 「――俺の手の届く範囲にいるガキんちょどもの笑顔を守る。 俺はそのために強くなった, ジョーカーになった。 それはいまでも変わりはしねぇんてすよ」 *'--Is within reach of my hand brat's post children's smile to protect. I was therefore stronger, the Joker. It's still even now Hey I shall be. " その一言に師である男も, その背後に控えている戦士たちも, 複雑な表情となっていた。 ジョーカーの話す言葉から, 心に感じるものはあったようだ。 *Man is to the word, nor warriors declined behind, and this has been a complex expression. From words that speak of the Joker, it seems there is what you feel in your heart. シスター・グリゼルダさんも一歩前に出て言った。 *Sister Griselda's also said to come out in one step forward. 「……クリスタルディ猊下, 互いに言葉は無枠となりましょう。 ……これ以上, 何かを言ったところで, この子の心は動きません」 *"...... Crystal Di His Holiness, let each other words become unframed. ...... More, where you said something, it does not move the heart of this child. " シスターの言葉を受けて, エヴァルド・クリスタルディは天を仰ぐ。 *In response to the words of Sister, Ewald Crystal Di pointing the sky. 「バカ正直な男だ。 ……変わらずなのだな」 *"It's stupid honest man. ...... And unchanged, such the Looks " 「ええ, 俺一人ぐらいバカな天使がいても罰はこないと思うんでやらせてもらってます」 *"I think Yes, I assume one dumb Angel and punishment does not come I wanted to make." 「そうか, ならば私も私の意思を貫こう。 たとえ, 敬うべき神が同じだとしても 『正義』 を違えてしまったのならば, 正さねばならない」 *"I see, if I also will to go through my intention. Even if it is God that should respect the same If you are've Different the "justice", it must be corrected. " エヴァルド・クリスタルディは, エクスカリバー・レプリカの切っ先をこちらに向けて高らかに吼える! *Ewald Crystal Di, barking loudly towards the point of a sword of Excalibur replica in here! 「これ以上の言葉は無粋, か……ッ。 まったくその通りだ。 おまえも戦士ならば, 己の得物にて押し通してみせろ! 戦士たちよ, 天より許された一戦だ。 思いの丈を今日この場ですべて吐き出せッ!」 *"Words no more inelegant, or... Tsu. You're exactly right. You also try finessed at wields his own if the Warrior! It's permissible than heaven's warriors, fight. To tell you all today-haki出se in all this! " 『オオオオオオオオオオオオッッッッ!』 *"Oh Ooooo Ooooo~tsu~tsu~tsu ~Tsu!" この一帯の空気が激しく振動するほどの声量が, 戦士たちから発せられる。 *Voice volume of about air of this area vibrates violently, emanating from the warriors. 「死んでも後悔はするなッ! 罪からくる報酬は――死なのだからッ!」 *"Dying regret is that a Tsu! The rewards come from sin--death from Tsu! " エヴァルド・クリスタルディが天高く剣を上げて――一気に振り下ろす! *Ewald Crystal Di is raised heaven high sword - at once shaken down! 『オオオオオオオオオオオオッッッッ!』 *"Oh Ooooo Ooooo~tsu~tsu~tsu ~Tsu!" それが開戦の狼煙となり, 叫声を張り上げながら戦士の一団がこちらに向かって一斉にかかってくる! 教会の敷地内は戦場となった。 *It becomes the rider war while voicing yelling warriors gang down the road together, we come! Church grounds became a battlefield. 同時に耳に入れたインカム型の魔力機器から, ソーナ前会長の声が聞こえてきた。 前会長は 『僧侶』 草下さんと共に後衛に位置している。 *From income type magic equipment of which was placed in the ear at the same time, I heard the voice of Zona former chairman. Former chairman is located in the rear guard along with Mr. "monk" Kusa-ka. 『それでは, 皆さん。 始めましょうか。 まずは椿姫と翼紗が前に出て盾を形成!』 *"So, everyone. Or Let's start. First, form a shield La Traviata and Tsubasasha is out in front! " 「「はいっ!」」 *"" Entered! '" まず迎え撃ったのは, 真羅先輩と 『戦車』 由良さんだ。 真羅先輩は神器であるカウンター型の 『追憶の鏡』 を発生させる。 その隣に立った由良さんが人工神器ぐある 『精霊と栄光の盾』 を構えた。 前者は鏡が破壊された衝撃を倍にして相手へ返すものだ。 後者は契約した精霊の属性に応じて多様な攻防手段を生み出す。 *First, Mukaeu~tsu was given to Shilla's senior and "Tank" Yura's. Shilla senior generates a "mirror of recollection" of counter type is sacred treasures. The Yura who was standing next to me took up some artificial sacred treasures fixture "shield of spirits and glory." The former is something to be returned by the impact mirror was destroyed doubled to the other. The latter produces a variety battle means in accordance with the attributes of spirits contracted. 後衛に並ぶ戦士たちが, 飛び道具を撃ち放ってきた。 光力が込められた銃, あるいは遠距離型の神器からなる一斉射撃である。 *Warriors lined up in the rear guard, have emanated shoot missile. Gun light force is rice, or is a salvo consisting of a long-range type of sacred treasures. 真羅先輩は, 宙に無数の鏡を出現させて, それに応じる格好となり, 由良さんの盾も精霊の力を帯びて巨大な炎の障壁を作障壁を作り出す。 *Shilla seniors, it is allowed to reveal the myriad of mirror in the air, it becomes fair game to respond to it, creating a work barriers barriers huge flame shield of Yura's also charged with the power of the spirit. 真羅先輩の鏡が衝撃を倍にして相手陣営に打ち返し, 由良さんの盾も戦士たちが放った遠距離攻撃を炎で包み込んで消し去ってしまう。 戦士たちからの第一陣は, シトリーの 『女王』 と 『戦車』 による防衛で防ぎきった。 二人が直接狙われないように 『僧侶』 花戒さんの人工神器による結界が真羅先輩, 由良さんを包み込む。 *Shilla senior mirror is a shock to double the backstroke to the other party camp, the shield of Yura's also would wipe out and wrap the long-range attacks warriors almost gave the flame. First gust of from warriors, was fully prevented in defense by the "tank" and "queen" of Sitri. Two people barrier is Shilla senior by artificial sacred treasures of Hana戒's "priest" so as not to be targeted directly, wrap the Yura-san. 次に来るのは, 前線で戦うタイプの戦士たちだ。 剣, 槍, 斧など, 各々得物を手に持ち陣形を取りながらこちらへ攻め入ってくる。 *Next comes, it's warriors of type to fight at the front. Sword, spear, ax, etc., incoming attack here while taking the formation has to hand each prey. ソーナ前会長から次の指示が飛ぶ。 *Zona before the next instruction is fly from chairman. 『では, 次はこちらもアタッカーで応えましょう』 *"So, the next is here also let meet in the attacker" 前に出るのは, シーリーの 『兵士』 仁村さん, 『騎士』 巡さん, 同じく 『騎士』 べンニーアさん, 『戦車』 ルガールさんの四名。 ここに僕と 『御使い』 から転生天使が数名参列する。 全員が手に得物を持つ (仁村さんは脚甲, ルガールさんは素手) 前衛タイプの戦士だ。 *And get out before the "Soldier" Nimura-san, "knight" Meguri, like "Knight" Bennia-san, four people's "tank" Rugal I. Here in reincarnation angel with me from "angel" to attend a few people. Everyone has a prey in the hands (Nimura-san, Rugal I Mr. bare hands) but avant-garde type of warrior. 真羅先輩, 由良さんの前に立って, 僕ら前衛は教会の戦士たちと剣を交える! 身のこなしや武器を扱う所作で, どの戦士もある程度の場数を踏んだ者たちだと理解できた。 つまり, 戦いの素人は一人とていないということだ。 しかも彼らは悪魔や吸血鬼を相手に戦ってきた。 その経験は遺憾なく発揮されることになる。 何せ, 光を発する剣, 槍を筆頭に聖水の入った小瓶から十字架まで用いて攻めてくるのだから! 当たればダメージは免れない。 致命傷とまではいかなくても心身に確かなダメージを負う。 *Shilla senior, standing in front of Yura's, we avant-garde is Majieru the warriors and the sword of the church! In gestures dealing with doing and weapons of body, was any warrior can also understand that it is to some extent Hun's who the experience. In other words, the battle of amateur thing that it is not a one person. And they've been fighting the demons and vampires to the other party. The experience will be demonstrated regret without. After all, the sword that emits light, and because coming attack using spear from a vial containing holy water to the lead up to the Cross! It is not spared damage if hits. Even if not to the fatal bear a certain damage to body and mind. しかし, こちらとてここに至るまでに死線を何度も潜ってきている。 生半可な攻撃程度では, 直撃など受けやしない。 僕は 『騎士』 の特性であるスピードをこれでもかと生かして戦士たちの攻撃をすべて受け流す。 刃を潰して創った聖魔剣で戦士数名を一気に倒した。 ……斬り伏せるわけにもいかないだろう。 挑戦をしてきたとはいえ, 彼らはクーデターで死者を出してきたわけではない。 *However, it has dived many times the verge of death to up to here with the here. In about half-baked attack, it is not palm received such direct hit. I parry all the warriors of attacks taking advantage of the speed is a characteristic of the "knight" and whether even this. Holy magic sword was made by crushing the blade was defeated at once a few people warrior. ...... And not withheld sword to it will not go well. Although it has been a challenge, they are not have been killed in the coup. むろん, 斬られても文句は言えない立場であると, あちらも重々承知であるし, 手に持つ武器も抜き身の刃だ。 ……だとしても, 無闇に殺せば復讐の怨嗟に繋がりかねない。 ……僕は, いざとなれば彼らを殺すだけの勇気も覚悟もあるし, 恨まれてもいいとさえ思っている。 *Of course, to be the position that does not complain even been slashed, there may or is -ply know, weapons Holding also a blade of the punching only. Even if it ..., it could lead to resentment of revenge if kill recklessly. ...... I, and to some resolution also courage of only kill them when it comes, is thought that even the good to be resented. だけど, 殺さずに済む相手であるなら, 斬り倒す必要もない。 刃が必須になるだろう相手は――この場には一人しかいないだろうから。 *Though I, if a partner living in without killing, there is no need to defeat the sword. Opponent the blade will become mandatory - because would not only one person in this place. いまだ動かずにいるエヴァルド・クリスタルディ。 エクスカリバーのレプリカを地面に突き刺したまま, 戦場を静していた。 *Ewald Crystal Di who is not moved yet. While piercing the ground Excalibur replica of, it was static the battlefield. 『あー, けっこうめんどうっス……』 *"Oh, pretty cumbersome Ssu ......" 愚痴を漏らしているのはべニーアさんだった。 死神である彼女は, 自慢の鎌で斬り倒せないのが不満そうだ。 彼女の鎌は魂を刈る。 彼らを斬れば, 彼らの魂を刈り取ることになり, 死に至らせる可能性もあるのだ。 一度や二度であるならば, それも致し方ない状況ではあるが, 彼女はあえて鎌の 『未使用』 を選んだ。 現状, 刃のない部分で攻撃を加えている。 普段, 捉えきれない性格の彼女だが, できるだけ死者を出したくないという僕たちの意は汲んでくれているようだった。 *re Leaking bitches was a Ben'nia's. Is Reaper she's unhappy is not defeat the sword in the pride of sickle. Her sickle mow the soul. If Slice them, it becomes possible to reap their souls, he is also possible to make death. If a once or twice, but there is in it be helped not even situation, she dare chose "unused" in the sickle. Currently, I have added the attack in no part of the blade. Usually, and she's of can not be captured personality, but seemed to me at Kun our mind and do not want to put out as much as possible the dead. 「……ま, これもまたひとつの試練だろう」 *"...... Well, this also would be one of the ordeal." 魔法の炎に包まれた両腕を豪快に振るって戦士たちを複数なぎ倒すのは 『戦車』 のルガールさんだ。 狼男である彼もまた凶悪な攻撃力を有する魔法戦士。 その気になればこの場にいる戦士の多くを紙のように容易く引きちぎるだろう。 しかし, その勢いはこの場では制御している。 *Multiple mow down the warriors and exciting to wield arms wrapped in a magical flame It's Lugal I's "tank". Magic warrior with him also heinous attack force is a wolf man. To proceed with the care will a lot of warriors who are in this place torn off easily as paper. However, the momentum is controlled in this field. 「きっついけど, やるっきゃない。 蹴るっきゃない!」 *See big boobs, but I finally It was when not. Kicking out when not! ' 「……剣の破壊力を調整する練習をしといてよかったわ」 *"It was nice to leave the practice of adjusting the destructive power of the sword ......" 『兵士』 仁村さんと 『騎士』 巡さんも人工神器の出力を調整しながら戦士を退ける。 *Mr. cruiser "Soldier" Inchon's and a "Knight" also dismiss the warrior while adjusting the output of the artificial sacred treasures. それをエヴァルド・クリスタルディもわかっているようで, ただただこの戦場を見ていた。 *It Ewald Crystal Di also seems to know, I had nothing but look at this battlefield. ……もしかしたら, これは僕の予想に過ぎないが……。 彼らは, いや, エヴァルド・クリスタルディは最初から……。 僕が戦士たちの師が抱く思惑を思慮しているとき, 真羅先輩が吼えた。 *Maybe you ..., this is only my expectations .... They, no, Ewald Crystal Di ...... from the beginning. When I have a thoughtful speculation that teacher of warriors harbor, Shilla senior was barking. 「会長! 条件が整いました!」 *"President! Condition is now ready! " 真羅先輩が叫び, 前会長が応じる! *Shilla senior cry, former chairman responds! 『ええ, 椿姫。 ――至りなさい。 全員, 後方に下がって!』 *"Yeah, La Traviata. - Please be. All, and down in the rear! (directed to allies)" 至る? まさか――。 僕たちが会長の命令のもと, 真羅先輩から距離を取る! *Reach? No way -. We are the original chairman of instruction, take a distance from Shilla senior! 「――禁手化っ!」 *"- Prohibited Tsu Teca!" 真羅先輩が力ある言葉を吐くと同時に異様な形と模様の鏡が複数出現した! *Mirror at the same time strange shape and pattern and spit the words that Shilla senior is force is more than appearance! 「お出でなさい, 『帽子屋』, 『冬眠鼠』, 『三月兎』 !」 *"Please Come," Hatter "," hibernation rat "," March Hare "!" その鏡から, 帽子を被った魔物, 大きなネズミ, 洋服を着た二足歩行の兎が現れる! 異質な鏡から魔物が出てきた! *From the mirror, demon wearing a hat, a large rat, rabbit of wearing clothes bipedal appear! Demon came out from the heterogeneous mirror! ソーナ前会長の声が通信機器を通して聞こえてくる。 *Zona voice of former chairman is heard through the communication equipment. 『椿姫の禁手, 「望郷の茶会」。 禁手化に発動条件が存在しています。 条件とは, 「追憶の鏡」 で攻撃を一定数カウンターすること』 *"La Traviata of Kinte," Tea Party of Nostalgia ". Trigger conditions will not exist in the prohibited Teca. Conditions and can be a fixed number counter attack in the "mirror of recollection. '" そういえば, さっきの大きな攻撃といい, 戦闘中に何度か相手の攻撃を返していた。 *Come to think of it, it is called a little while ago of a big attack, had returned several times opponent's attack during the battle. 『鏡より生まれた三体のモンンスター。 それぞれが特異な能力を発します』 *"Monster was born three-body than a mirror. Each of which emits a unique ability " 大きなネズミが戦士たちのもとに行き, 口からガスのようなものを吐き出した。 途端に戦士たちは足取りをふらつかせて, ばたばたと地面に倒れていく。 *Large rat went to the original warriors, I was spitting out something like from the mouth of the gas. By warriors to Furatsuka the gait as soon, will fall to the ground To flopping. 『「冬眠鼠」 は一定範囲に存在するすべての相手を強制的に眠らせます』 *"" Hibernation rat "let sleeps forced all of the other party to be present in a certain range." 強制的な眠り! それはすごい! 戦士たちはその場に完全に眠りこけてしまった! *Forced sleep! It is great! Warriors had completely asleep on the spot! 「ひゃははははははっ!」 *"Hyawawa is Hahaha~tsu!" 「うおおおおおおっ!」 *"Uooo Oh Oh!" 正気を失ったかのような笑い声と凶暴なうなり声を上げて, 一部の戦士たちが突如暴れ出した! 服を着た兎が戦場を縦横無尽にはねるたびに波紋が地面に広がっていく。 波紋に触れた戦士に異常が現れたように思える。 どうやら, 原因はそこにあるようだ。 *Raise the laughter and ferocious growl as if lost sanity, part of the warriors began to rampage suddenly! Ripples every time the rabbit wearing clothes is bouncing battlefield to freely spreads on the ground. Seems like abnormalities appear to warrior touched in ripples. Apparently, the cause seems to be in there. ソーナ前会長が語る。 *Sona before President said. 『「三月兎」 は同じく一定範囲の者たちの意識を凶暴化させます』 *"" March Hare "is also to violent of consciousness Shah us a certain range" そして, 帽子を被った細身の魔物。 その魔物が戦士たちを捉えた瞬間, 眼光を鋭く輝かせた。 帽子の魔物に視線を向けられた戦士たちは, 虚ろな目となっていた。 *And, slender demon who suffered a hat. The moment when the demon caught the warriors, I was beaming sharp eyed. Warriors directed the line of sight to the demon of hat, had become vacant eyes. 「う, うわああああああああああっ!」 *"Cormorant, wow ah ah ah ah A~tsu!" 「い, いやああああああああああっ!」 *"I, Well ah ah ah Aa~tsu!" 突然, 何かに法え出す一部の戦士たち。 僕たちには見えない何かに向かって武器を振るう。 手に持つ武器は空を切っていた。 *Suddenly, some of the warriors issuing law picture on something. Wield the weapon toward something that is not visible to us. Weapon to have on hand had cut the sky. 『最後に 「帽子屋」 ――。 これも一定範囲の相手に幻覚を見せる効果があります』 *"Finally," Hatter "-. This also has the effect of show hallucinations in a range of opponent " そう語る前会長。 *Chairman before talk so. 強制的な眠りと興奮作用, そして幻覚――。 *Forced to sleep with excitement action, and hallucinations -. 『これら三つの能力をすべて受ければどのような者でも戦いから除外できます。 直接的なパワーはありません。 けれど, 相手の戦力を削ぐ方法はパワーでなくてもいいのです』 *"You can also excluded from the battle in any person who is if you take all of these three capabilities. There is no direct power. But, how to dampen the strength of the opponent is good even without the power " 前会長の口調はまるで僕に向けたようなものだった。 それは嫌味じゃなくて, 僕たちの戦い方に違う道を示しているかのようだった。 *Tone of the previous president was like something like towards me. It 's not sarcasm, it was as if it shows a way different to how our fight. 「でも, 三体も違う能力を持つモンスターを具現化できるなんて, ふたつ以上の能力を持つ神滅具みたいだ……」 *"But, it is Doing a embody the monster with the ability to also different three-body, it seems Kamimetsu-gu to have a capacity of more than two ......" 僕の言葉に前会長は異を唱える。 *Former chairman in my words disagree. 『いえ, それとはまた違うと思います。 椿姫の亜種禁手は 「異能を有した魔物を鏡から発現させる」 というひとつの能力なのでしょうね。 木場くんの魔剣があらゆる属性を付与できるように, 椿姫は鏡から現れた魔物に異能を付与できたのでしょう』 *And "No, I think it as or different from the. Subspecies Kinte of La Traviata I Will a one's ability "to express the demon that had a different function from the mirror." As Kiba-kun of the magic sword can impart any attribute, La Traviata will was able to grant the unusual talent to monsters that appeared from the mirror. " ……僕の魔剣創造のような亜種禁手……。 鏡から現れる多様な能力の魔物たち。 きっと, この三体の他にもいるのだろう。 何せ, 魔物の名称はルイス・キャロルの 『鏡の国のアリス』 から取ったものなのだから。 それが真羅先輩が選んだ禁手の特性――。 *...... Subspecies such as my magic sword creation Kinte .... Demon our diverse ability to emerge from the mirror. I'm sure, you probably have addition to this three-body. After all, since the name of the demon he something taken from "Through the Looking Glass" of Lewis Carroll. It is characteristic of hand prohibited chosen by the Shilla senior -. 『追憶の鏡』 と呼ばれる神器の亜種禁手としては, 名に恥じない特性を得たのだ! *The subspecies ban hand sacred treasures called "mirror of recollection", and he got the characteristics that can not live up to the name! 真羅先輩の家――『真羅』 は元来魔の存在を操る一族。 朱乃さんの 『姫島』 一族同様, 日本でも五指に入るという異能使いの名門だ。 しかし, 真羅先輩は生まれながら, 鏡を介してこの世ならざるものを引き寄せるという奇っ怪な呪いに苛まれ続け, 最終的に悪魔――シトリー家の協力を得なければ命に関わったと聞いた。 悪魔に関わったせいか, 先輩のご両親は真羅宗家から追放されてしまったようなのだが……。 *Shilla senior house - "Shilla" clan to manipulate the original presence of magic. Similarly "Himejima" clan of Shu乃's, but prestigious Inou Tsukai that enters the five fingers in Japan. However, Shilla senior born, and continues to be tormented by Kikkai curse that attract those help being this world through a mirror, finally devil - I've heard that it was involved in life if you do not get the cooperation of Sitri house. Perhaps because it is involved in the devil, but the senior of your parents he like had been expelled from the Shilla Soke ....... ……正直, 怖いね。 この能力は, 明らかに 『ハメ手』 の類だ。 つまり, 僕たちグレモリー眷属とはとことん相性が悪い。 最悪と言ってもいいだろう。 真羅先輩もそうだが, 匙くんや他のシトリー眷属は, 多くがテクニック, ウィザードタイプだ。 にも拘わらず, 匙くんやルガールさんのようにパワーでも押せるメンバーが属している。 アザゼル先生が, 眷属としてのバランスとして見ると, 僕たちよりも断然シトリーのほうが上だと称していた。 それは真実だ。 僕らもその点を反省して, 技術を学んでいるが, 生粋のテクニカルなメンツが揃うシトリーを相手にするのは……将来のレーティングゲームが心底怖いと感じてならないよ。 *...... Honest, I'm scared. This ability, but kind of apparently "Saddle hand". In other words, thoroughly compatibility is poor and we Gremory Kin. Even going to get the worst. Shilla senior also a so, but spoon-kun and other Sitri Kin are often technique, but wizard type. In spite of, belongs members to press even in power as spoon-kun and Lugal I's. Azazel teacher, when viewed as a balance of the Kin, had been called to be a top by far more of Sitri than us. It's the truth. We also reflect on that point, but are learning the technology, and to the Sitri that genuine technical Apartments are aligned to the other party should not feel that the future of the rating game ...... is scary genuinely. ……うん, この一戦が終わったら, もっともっとイッセーくんとゼノヴィアには技術面を鍛えてもらおう。 少なくともテクニカルな相手への対処方法でもきちんと覚えないと先行きが不安でしょうがない。 *...... Yeah, if this one game is finished, it will be more and more Issey kun and Zenovu~ia let you train the technical aspects. Is not ginger uneasy future If you do not remember properly in how to respond to at least technical partner. 僕たちが教会の戦士を次々となぎ倒し, 真羅先輩の禁手が戦線崩壊の決定打となったところで, ついにその男は地面に刺していた剣を握る。 *We have defeated one after another calm the warrior of the church, where the ban hand of Shilla senior became the decisive front collapse, holds the sword finally the man that had been stabbed in the ground. 「――下がれ」 *"- Fallen below" 低い声音は, 戦場を一瞬にして静まりかえらせる。 戦士たちは師が動くことを察したのか, 一斉に道を空けた。 師の進撃に余計な手出しをしないという配慮, 絶対的な力への信頼……。 彼らの行動にはそれが見受けられた。 *Low vocal is to gill or subside in a moment the battlefield. Warriors Did guessed that the teacher moves, made way all at once. Consideration that not a messing in advance of, the trust ...... to absolute power. It was seen in their behavior. レプリカであるエクスカリバーを携えた男性が一人, 僕たちに進軍してくる。 たった一人のはずなのに……戦士の一団が一斉に攻めてきたよりも遥かに凄まじいプレッシャーを感じてならなかった。 *Men are one who had brought a is a replica Excalibur, come marched to us. And did not feel much tremendous pressure than a group of ...... warrior has been attacked in unison, but it should be just one person. 僕たちの顔に嫌な汗が噴きだしてくる。 *Unpleasant sweat comes out sprayed on our face. デュリオさんが半笑いて言う。 *De~yurio's say Te half laugh. 「……木場きゅん, 間いているだろうけど, クリスタルディ先生は元エクスカリバーの使い手なんだよね。 んで, あれがレプリカ。 七つの力をいちおう有してる。 ……イメージしている最強の聖剣使いの四つ上は覚悟していてほしい」 *"...... Kiba Kyun, I would have had between, Crystal Di teacher I'm a consumer of the original Excalibur. Nde, there is a replica. I have tentatively seven power. ...... Four on the strongest of the holy sword Tsukai that image I want you to have prepared " つまり, 想定の範囲を遥かに超える怪物――を認識しろということだろう。 *In other words, far more than the monster a range of assumptions - would that white recognize. ソーナ前会長が通信機器を通じて言う。 *Zona former chairman says through the communication equipment. 『引き続き, 戦士の相手は私の眷属と 「御使い」 のメンバーに任せてください。 エヴァルド・クリスタルディの相手は――いままで待機してもらっていたデュリオ・ジェズアルドさんを筆頭に, イリナさん, グリゼルダさんに担当していただきます。 そこに木場くんも当たってもらいます』 *"Continue, please opponent warriors left to members of and my Kin" angel ". Ewald Crystal di opponent - led by De~yurio-Gesualdo, who had been asked to wait until now, Irina's, you will be responsible to Griselda's. There Have hit also Kiba-kun " 「「「「」了解」」」 *""""Roger that""""" エヴァルド・クリスタルディの相手をするデュリオさん, グリゼルダさん, イリナさん, 僕の四人が同時に応じた。 僕以外の転生天使組は背中に象徴たる純白の翼を生やす。 僕は周囲に聖魔剣を幾重にも出現させた。 そこから一本を抜き放って前方の目標に向かって構えた。 *De~yurio's the Ewald Crystal di opponent, Mr. Griselda, Irina's, my four people were depending at the same time. I non-incarnated angel set to grow a pure white wings serving as a symbol on the back. I was over and over again allowed to appear holy magic sword around. Was poised toward the front of the goal alone can disconnect the one from there. クリスタルディ氏は, ゆっくりと近づいてくるなかで――その身を無数に分身させた! *Crystal Di said, amid in that approaching slowly - was the only to countless alter ego! ……これは天閃の特性による高速からの分身なのか? それとも, 夢幻の力により生み出された分身なのか? あまりに予備動作もなく分身が無数に生まれたため, 判断に当惑する僕だったが, 最初に動いたのは――シスター・グリゼルダさんだった。 手元に光の粒子を作りだして, 球状の光を複数出現させていた。 *...... This is what an alter ego from the high-speed due to the characteristics of Rapidly? Or alter ego of the that was created by Nightmare power? Because it was born myriad there is no alter ego too preliminary operation, It was me that embarrassed to judgment, and was the first to move it - was a Sister Griselda's. Hand in the creating the light of particles, had a spherical light to multiple appearance. 「クリスタルディ先生! いかさせていただきます!」 *"Crystal Di teacher! I will go! " 言うなり, グリゼルダさんは無数の光球を前方に撃ちだした! *Says, and Griselda's began to shoot forward numerous light balls! 一発一発が濃密な光力に満ちており, たとえ悪魔でなくとも直撃すれば無事では済まない力強さを感じる。 *Hit it and filled with light force from a dense, even if the devil even if not directly feel the Verve get away unharmed. 光球が分身を打ち抜く! 穿たれた分身は, そのまま形を崩して無に帰した。 高速からの分身ではない? そうなると, 夢幻で作った幻術か! そう予想したのだが, 分身の一体が光球を剣で弾き返して, そのままこちらに突び込んでくる! あれが本物か! *Light bulb punch alter-ego! Alter ego was pierced by the intact form, resulted in nothing. Not alter-ego from the high speed? Made in fantasy, and illusion! I did so expected, but integrally alter ego is deflected the light bulb with a sword, come! There is genuine that crowded collision beauty as it is in here! 僕とイリナさんが剣を持って, それを迎え撃つ格好になるが――デュリオさんが叫ぶ! *With the sword me and Irina-san, but become Cuckoo ambush it - De~yurio san shout! 「それは擬熊だッ!」 *"It's mimicry ~Tsu!" ――ッ! その報告に瞬時に反応した僕は横に飛び退いた。 勘が働いたからだ。 この場にいたら, 危険だと! イリナさんは勢いに乗せて, オートクレールを擬態とされた分身体に一太刀入れる。 分身体が――形を崩してヒモ状に転じる! ヒモの先を目で追っていく。 先ほどグリゼルダさんによって四散させられた幻術のなかから――今度はハッキリとした姿のクリスタルディが現れる。 クリスタルディの手にヒ千状のものが再構築されて一本の剣へと戻り, イリナさんに斬りかかった! なんてことだ, あの無数の分身は夢幻の特性で作った幻術であり, 同時に擬態も織り交ぜていた。 しかも本人は透明+夢幻で幻術の分身に紛れていたのだ。 わずかなやり取りのなかで, エクスカリバーの擬態, 夢幻, 透明, 三つの特性を見せつけられた。 あくまで自然な戦闘行動のなかでだ。 *- ~Tsu! I reacted instantly to the report was reluctantly flew to the side. Because intuition worked. If we had been to this place, and that's dangerous! Irina's is placed on momentum, put one sword auto Claire to minute body that has been and mimicry. Minute body - I turn to the string-like upsetting the form! I will follow the previous string in the eye. Earlier by Griselda's from among the four variance let obtained genjutsu - clear and the appearance of Crystal Di appears at this time. Those of a non-thousand-like in the hands of the Crystal Di is being rebuilt to return to one of the sword, was nearing the sword to Irina's! I such thing, that countless alter ego is a genjutsu that was made with Phantom characteristics, has been at the same time mimicry also interwoven. And the person I had been undeniably the alter ego of genjutsu a transparent + Mugen. Among the small exchange, Excalibur of mimicry, dreamy, transparent, was confronted by the three characteristics. It's among the only natural combat action. イリナさんも擬態には気づいていたのか, それを見越した上で幻術から姿を現したエヴァルド・クリスタルディの一撃を刀身で受けた! 見事な受け身――と思ったのもつかの間, イリナさんに猛烈な破壊の重圧がかかったのが視認できた! 相手は一撃と共に破壊の特性を入れたのだ! イリナさんはまともに受けてしまい, その場にひざをついた! 地面に生まれるクレーター! 破壊の度合いがわかるというものだ! それでもイリナさんはどうにかオートクレールでエクスカリバー・レプリカの一撃を受け止めており, 師に不敵な笑みを見せ。 その口元には――血が滲んでいた。 *Whether Irina's was also noticed in mimicry, received the Ewald Crystal di blow that appeared from genjutsu did on anticipation of it in the blade! Stunning passive - and even fleeting thought, the took pressure of violent destruction to Irina's has visible! Opponent he put the characteristics of destruction along with the blow! Irina Mr. would be decent received, I got a knee on the spot! Crater born on the ground! The thing that the degree of destruction can be seen! Still Irina san has received a somehow blow of Excalibur replica auto Clair, show a fearless smile to mentor. At its mouth - blood was not blurred. 「……先生, 破壊力だけならゼノヴィアのほうが上だと思います」 *"...... Teacher, I think above better of Zenovu~ia if only destructive power" 弟子の挑戦的な一言に師である男は深い笑みを作るばかりだった。 *Man is the challenging word of disciples was just making a deep smile. 「ああ, それはわかっている。 ――だが, 破壊だけでエクスカリバーを語るな」 *"Oh, I know it. --, Talk about Excalibur only in the destruction of ' エヴァルド・クリスタルディは, 懐から十字架を複数取り出して, 天に放る。 クリスタルディが念じた刹那, 十字架は宙で散ら ばっていき, 僕たちを囲むように地面に突き刺さった! クリスタルディと僕たち (僕, イリナさん, グリゼルダさん, デュリオさん) だけを囲んだ十字架による結界が生まれていた! *Ewald Crystal Di takes out multiple cross from bosom, toss in heaven. Moment that Crystal Di was pray, cross Iki aeration Defeat in the air, it was stuck on the ground so as to surround the us! Crystal Di and we (I, Irina's, Griselda's, Mr. De~yurio) was born barrier by cross enclosed only! 察したシトリー眷属が, 近寄ろうとするが――十字架から莫大な聖なる波動が生み出されており, 接触も侵入も不可能となっていた。 *It was stay sitri kin inferred, but--from the cross Holy wave enormous conﬁdent, contact and penetration are impossible. クリスタルディが言う。 *Crystal Di says. 「祝福の特性で十字架の結界を底上げしている。 そこのシトリー家の悪魔でも十数分は近づけないだろう」 *"In the characteristics of the blessing that raise cross border. Sitri House there the devil is ten minutes away from going " ……祝福も使うのか。 しかもこの結界の力強さといったらどうだろうか……。 中にいる僕でも, グラムを使わない限りは脱出は叶わないだろう。 *...... Or blessing also use the. Moreover, ...... what about how much strength of this barrier. Even I who are in, as long as you do not use a gram escape will not come true. クリスタルディが意味深な笑みを浮かべる。 *Crystal Di is wear a profound smile. 「エクスカリバーで底上げしたこの結界は天使でもそう打ち破れるものではない。 高速で逃げることも, 空を飛んで距離を取ることも無理ということだな」 *"This barrier that was raised in the Excalibur is not intended to break out so even angels. Also be run away at high speed, it's the fact that even impossible to take the distance flying in the sky. " ――っ。 ……僕の足と, 転生天使組の飛行を封じたということだ。 そして, シトリーからの助勢も禁じる結界……。 *- Tsu. ...... The thing that was sealed and my feet, the flight of reincarnation angel set. And, also forbid barrier ...... assistance from Sitri. イリナさんがダメージから回復したのか, 勢いよく師の剣を押し返す。 クリスタルディは, 飛び退きざまに幾重もの聖なる波動を撃ちだしてきた! この手の攻撃は僕も使うし, ゼノヴィアやイリナさんも使えるものだ! 僕とイリナさんは各々剣を振るって波動を放った! 相手の波動を相殺するつもりで撃ったのだが――飛んできた攻撃が霧散する! 波動すらも幻術か! いや, 相殺した波動もあった。 幻術の波動と共に本物の攻撃も織り交ぜている! 幻術の聖なる波動は, その気配すらも本物と寸分違わないものであり, 瞬時での判断は難しいものだった。 避けられるものは, 避けて過ごしたほうがいいだ。 そう結論づけて, いくつかの波動をやり過ごしたのだが――っ! 聖なる波動は後方で軌道を変えて, 再度僕たちを襲してくる! *Whether Irina's has recovered from the damage, I push back the sword of vigorously. Crystal Di, have started to shoot the holy wave also Ikue to the Tobinoki Zama! To this kind of attack to use me also, it's what Zenovu~ia and Irina's also available! Me and Irina Mr. shot a wave with each wielded a sword! I was shot with the intention to offset the wave of opponent but - flying have been attacks disappear! Wave even too? Genjutsu! No, there was also offset the wave. Genuine attack along with the wave of genjutsu also I have interwoven! Holy wave of illusion, the signs even also those which do not differ real and an inch, instant decision was a difficult one. Avoid be things, but better spent to avoid is good. And concluded so, he spent doing some of the wave, but - Tsu! Holy waves by changing the track at the rear, come to raid the us again! クリスタルディが言った。 *Crystal Di said. 「――私の時代に無かったとはいえ, 支配もそこそこはできるようになっているのだよ」 *"- Though it was not in my era, he has become so so so can also control" ――支配の特性! 撃ちだした聖なる波動を宙で自由に動かすということか! ホーミング性能を得た聖なる波動など, これほど厄介なものもない! *- Characteristics of domination! Is it the freedom to move the holy wave that began to shoot in the air! Such as holy wave got the homing performance, nor what this about awkward! 「――ならこうだ」 *And "- if it is this" デュリオさんが手元を輝かせる。 次の瞬間, 迫っていた波動が手から放たれた雷撃により, 吹き飛ばされてしまう。 ……神器による属性攻撃か。 *De~yurio Mr. brighten at hand. The next moment, by the lightning that wave is emitted from the hands that had been imminent, it would have been blown away. ...... Or attribute attack by sacred treasures. 僕たちはデュリオさんのサポートもあり, 一旦距離を取って体勢を整えることにする。 結界のなかなので, 自由にできるほどの空間はないのだけどね。 *There are also servants De~yurio's support, you want to be to adjust the posture and once took the distance. Since such Among the barrier, I'm not the space enough to be freely. ……レプリカのエクスカリバーをここまで使うのか。 一回の攻撃で特性を最低でもふたつは混ぜて放ってくる。 ゼノヴィアもこの手の方法は学んできているところだが……こちらはあくまで自然な挙動ての攻撃から撃ちだしてくるため, ふいを突かれがちだ。 ゼノヴィアは特性を使うときに, 「これから特性を使う!」 という心構え的なものが行動に表れるため, 模擬戦の折, 受ける僕としてはわかりやすいのだ。 *...... And I use the Excalibur of replica up here. At a minimum the characteristics in a single attack two can come alone mix. For Zenovu~ia also he places that have learned the method of the hand, but coming out to shoot from ...... here only attack of Te natural behavior, it tends to be caught off guard. When Zenovu~ia is to use the property, for appearing in mental attitude ones that act of "Using the now characteristic!", The folding of the simulated game, but easy to understand as I receive. この男の場合は違う。 特性を使い慣れたかのように, 当たり前のもののように攻撃に人れてくる。 それがエクスカリバーの力なのだと, 完全に認識しているからこそなのだろう。 正直, 眼前の男が, 本物かとさえ疑いを持ち始めるほどだ。 すでに幻術か, 擬態かでもしているかのように思えてしまう。 ……いや, そう思わせること自体が, この男の戦術だということなのだろう。 *It is different from the case of this man. As if familiar characteristics, come are people to attack as commonplace thing. It is when he forces of Excalibur, and wonder what such because fully knows. Honest, front of the eyes of the man, I start about have real or and even suspicion. Already or genjutsu, it would seem to be if they were in or mimicry. ...... No, itself reminiscent monk, probably such that it's this man of tactics. クリスタルディは聖水の小瓶を取り出して, レプリカの刀身に振りかける。 *Crystal Di Remove the vial of holy water, sprinkle the blade of replica. 「たとえ, レプリカであろうとも私がエクスカリバーを握ればこれぐらいは造作もないのだよ」 *"For example, if grasp me Excalibur also would be replica about this he no difficulty" 言うなり, 男は予備動作もなく, 目の前から消える! 高速で動いた!? それとも透明か, 幻術か!? クソッ! 特性を織り交ぜるという初動を見せられると, ここまで厄介な代物と化すのか, エクスカリバーというものはッ! *As soon say, man is no preliminary operation, it disappears from the front of the eye! Was moving at high speed!? Or transparent, or genjutsu!? Damn! When are showing initial that interweave the characteristics, here until either turn into a nasty stuff, thing called Excalibur ~Tsu! 気配を追うと共に視線を辺りに配らせる僕たち! すると, 横合いから, 分身したクリスタルディが複数現れる! これはどれだ!? 幻術か, 擬態か! *To make distributed around gaze follow the signs with us! Then, cristaldi from the flank, the alter-ego appeared more! This is how! Illusion, Mimicry! 僕とイリナさんが剣を構えて対応する! 僕とイリナさんの受けが――同時に成功してしまう! どちらも本物だいうのか!? そんなバカな! 僕とイリナさんは相手と高速での斬戟を繰り広げて, 隙を突いて斬り伏せる。 ――が, その分身が霧散した! 本物でも, 擬態でもない!? *Irina, and I to the sword! Irina, and I received it succeeded--at the same time! Neither is real?! This is stupid! Me and Irina san slashing attack in opponent and fast, withheld sword will be given a chance. --, Has dissipated its alter-ego! Also genuine, mimesis is not! 霧散したはずの分身は, その場で再構築して再びクリスタルディの形となった! *''Dissipated'' was supposed to alter ego became again Crystal Di of form and rebuild on the fly! 「――質量を持った残像!? 夢幻の聖剣の特性で生みだしただと!?」 *"- Afterimage that had a mass!? When it was created by the characteristics of the Phantom of the holy sword!? " 叫ぶ僕! 信じられない! 質量を持った残像すらも生み出すというのか!? *I shout! Believe it not! Even the afterimage with a mass produce?! 「――天閃と夢幻の組み合わせだ。 高速と幻術, それにより質量の残像は作れるのだよ」 *"- It's a combination of Rapidly and Nightmare. Fast and genjutsu, it by the mass of the afterimage is he can make " その声は背後から聞こえてきた! いつの間にか, 第三のクリスタルディが背後に回っていた! 僕は聖魔剣を消して, 聖剣創造に神器を変更して, 足下から龍の騎士団を生みだした! 甲胃騎士を盾にして, 僕とイリナさんは後方に飛び退く! *His voice has been heard from behind! Imperceptibly, third of Crystal Di had around behind! I can turn off the Kiyoshimaken, change the sacred treasures of St. sword creation has created dragon of the Knights from feet! In shield the Kinoei Knight, me and Irina's retreat fly backwards! クリスタルディは騎士を瞬時に斬り伏せて, 距離を詰めてくる。 *Crystal Di is face down cut the knight instantly, come stuffed with distance. 「たとえば, 強力な悪魔であるキミたちにはまるで効果を示さないであろう聖水といえど――」 *"For example, etc. say that the holy water that would not show a strong like effect on you guys is a devil -" 僕の眼前に――聖水の小瓶が放られた。 それをクリスタルディは横薙ぎにした剣で破壊する! 割れた小瓶から聖水が降り注ぎ――僕の全身にかかった! クリスタルディがそれを確認して念じる! *In front of me--a very small bottles of holy water. Destroying it with a sword in the 薙gi next to the Crystal day is! --My whole body took the rain holy water from a small bottle cracked! Crystal day check it and say! ――ッッッ! 次の瞬間, 僕を襲っていたのは――たとえのようない激痛, 苦痛だった! 聖水による聖なる力が, 僕の悪魔の特性を激しく焦がしていく! 身を, 心を, 焼き切るような激しい痛みが全身に広がり, 僕はその場で悶絶した! 普通の聖水の何倍に効果を膨れさせたのだろうか!? いや, 何十倍もの強化がされたのかもしれない! *- ~Tsu~tsu~tsu! The next moment, had attacked me is - even if not as severe pain, was pain! Holy force by the holy water is, go scorched violently my devil of property! Only, the heart, the severe pain, such as burn off spread to the whole body, I was in agony on the spot! Many times I wonder gave blistering effect on the ordinary holy water!? No, it might have been enhanced dozens of times! 「祝福の特性でここまで高めることができる。 祝福された聖書での朗読を聞かせてもいいのだがね?」 *It can be increased up to here "blessing characteristics. And the I, but I hope also let the reading in the blessed Bible? " クリスタルディがそう漏らす。 *Crystal Di is divulge so. 「先生ッ!」 *"Sensei~tsu!" イリナさんが僕を助けようと横からオートクレールを放つ! その一撃は――師の首を吹き飛ばした! 首の無くなった胴体を見て, イリナさんが酷く狼狽する! 自分の攻撃で師の頭部が消えるとは思わなかったからだろう。 *Irina-san from the side trying to help me unleash the auto Claire! The blow - blew the neck of the nurses! Look at the lost body of neck, Irina's to dismay badly! Would because I did not think teacher's head disappear in their attack. 「――甘いな, 紫藤イリナ」 *"- Sweet Na, Murasakifuji Irina" イリナさんの背後から発せられた声。 彼女の眼前で胴体だけの師が霧散していく。 声に気づいてイリナさんが振り返れば――そこには剣を振り下ろそうとするクリスタルディの姿があった! わざと教え子に自分の死という幻術を見せて狼狽えさせたのだ! オートクレールを構えるイリナさんが, エクスカリバーを再度刀身で受けるが――そこにも破壊の重圧がかかる! 二度目の破壊の勢いは彼女を完全に地に倒れさせた! *Voice emitted from behind's Irina. Going to the only body is atomization in her front of the eye. If Irina san look back and noticed the voice - there had appearance of crystal di that tries to Oroso pretend the sword! Deliberately he gave dismayed to show the illusion that his death in student! Irina, who set up the auto Claire is, but received by the blade Excalibur again - there is also the destruction of pressure it takes! Momentum of the second time of the destruction was allowed to fall to her completely earth! 「俺のことも忘れないでくださいって!」 *"Please me do not forget about me!" デュリオさんが炎の球体と氷の槍を同時に放る。 ――が, それはクリスタルディに直撃する瞬間に軌道を変えて横に逸れていった! *De~yurio Mr. toss a spear of the sphere and the ice of flame at the same time. - But it went deviated to horizontal by changing the orbit at the moment to hit the Crystal Di! 空しくあらぬ方向に着弾する炎の球体と氷の槍。 *Vain rough unexpected landing in the direction of the flame sphere and ice spear. デュリオさんは逸れたのも気にせず, 辺り一帯に鋭い氷柱を無数に地面から生やした! ひとつぐらいは当たるものかと思われたが――クリスタルディの周囲にだけ不自然に氷柱は生まれなかった。 *De~yurio san without worrying also had it, and bearded from the ground countless sharp icicles all around! Although about one seemed to do what you hit - icicles unnatural around the Crystal Di just did not born. ……支配の特性を用いて, デュリオさんの氷の攻撃を自身の周囲だけ弾いたのか……ッ! *...... Using the rule of property, whether ...... ~Tsu played only around the De~yurio's ice attacks its own! 「――ジョーカーの攻撃を支配したというのですか!?」 *"- Do you that dominated the Joker of attack!?" この結果に驚愕するのはシスター・グリゼルダさんだった。 *It was Mr. Sister Griselda to startle to this result. 「支配の力を以てすれば, 神滅具であろうとも――」 *"If concluded the rule of force, even would be Kamimetsu-gu -" 男は言い切る前に自分の衣装が一部氷柱により貫かれているのに気づく。 *Man his costume before you assert notice to have been penetrated by some icicles. 「……と言いたいところであったが, さすがに攻撃を逸らすだけで精一杯だ。 天使化の恩恵に救われたな, デュリオよ」 *「…… Deflects the attack indeed was I want to say, but just the best. Saved in favor of the angels, a Duro. " ……いくら, デュリオさんが本気ではないとはいえ, 僕もグラムを持っていないとはいえ, たった一人の人間にこの戦況だというのか……ッ! *...... How much, albeit with Mr. De~yurio is not serious, That said I do not even have a gram, ...... ~Tsu Whether that's this war situation in human only one person! 「……ここまでのものか, 天性のエクスカリバー使い……ッ!」 *"Do ...... so far things, Nature of Excalibur user ...... ~Tsu! " あまりの強さに絶句するしかなかった僕。 横でデュリオさんが苦笑していた。 *I had no choice but to speechless on too much strength. De~yurio's had a wry smile at the side. 「ははは, だから言ったろ? 俺たちが相手をするのは教会でもバケモノと称された二大巨頭の一角なんだからさ。 レプリカだろうと, エクスカリバーであればクリスタルディ先生は手足のように使っちまうってこと」 *"wawawa, So said braze? Us is because I'm a corner of the monster and called the two large giant also in the church to the other party. When would be a replica, that mean if Excalibur Crystal Di teacher to do something completely use as hands and feet. " 「神器所有者, ではないんですよね……?」 *"Sacred treasures owner, I'm I do not it ...? " 僕がいちおうの確認を取る。 戦士たちの師は, エクスカリバーの特性は使うものの, 僕やデュリオさんのように自身の持つ特別な力を使う素振りは見せなかった。 *I take the confirmation of the time being. Warriors mentor, although use the characteristics of Excalibur, practice swing that use the special power of its own as I and De~yurio's did not show. 「クリスタルディ猊下も, ストラーダ猊下も神器なんて持っちゃいないよ。 技のクリスタルディ, 力のストラーダとはよく言われてたねぇ」 *"Crystal Di His Holiness also, Strada His Holiness is also not to have Nante sacred treasures. Tricks of Crystal Di, Hey was well said have the Strada of power " 『……名うての教会の戦士となれば, 最上級悪魔であろうとも時に滅ぼされることがあると幼少時から聞かされていましたが……実際に目にするとあらためて実感するものですね』 *"If familiar with the church of warrior ...... notorious, I thing it is when there is a thing to be destroyed at the time also would be superlative devil had been told from childhood to realize anew when actually in the eyes ......" 通信機器からソーナ前会長の声が聞こえてくる。 僕も実感したよ。 最上級悪魔に匹敵する教会の戦士――。 半ば, ただの迷信とすら思えていたのだが, 実物を目の当たりにすればそれが真実なのだと理解させられてしまう。 *Zona voice of former chairman hear from communication equipment. I was also realized. Warrior of the church that is comparable to superlative devil -. Middle, but he had seemed even with just a superstition, it if witnessing the real thing and may well be understood as he truth. ……しかも彼の持つ剣は, レプリカだ。 これが本物だとしたら, いったいどうなってしまうというんだ……? *...... And sword that he has to, but replica. Once this is that it is real, I do that become what on earth ...? 人間の技術を極めた者は, ここまで強くなれるというのか……ッッ! *A person who the ultimate in human technology/''technique'', ...... ~Tsu ~Tsu whether that become strongly up here! ……覚悟を決めないとダメか。 *...... If you do not decide the resolution or not. 僕はのろのろと立ち上がり, 亜空間を解放しようとする。 皆に伝える。 *I slowly and rising, tries to release the subspace. Everyone I tell. 「……僕がグラムを解放します。 いかにエクスカリバーの使い手であろうとジョーカーが隙を突けるだけの時間は稼げるでしょう」 *"...... I will release a gram. You will earn only of time how put that it would be consumer of Excalibur the Joker chance " グラムで最大に高めた魔の一撃をこの男に放とう。 倒しきれなくとも, 隙は生まれるはずだ。 そこをデュリオさんたちが突けば――勝機は生まれる! 細い勝ち筋でも作るべきだろう。 *Magic g improved maximum blow to fire this guy. Meets defeat, at least should be born a chance. Durio, who exploited there--born a chance to win! Should make even thin win muscle? しかし, デュリオさんはそれを聞き, 首を横に振る。 *However, De~yurio san listen to it, shake their heads. 「……それはダメだ」 *"...... It's no good." その表情はこの状況に於いても――悲哀に満ちていた。 *Its expression is also put in this situation - was filled with sorrow. 「命, 削る気なんだろう? そりゃダメだって。 いいか, 木場きゅん。 これはな, 身内同士の肉体でおこなう会話みたいなもんさ。 お互いの不満を拳でぶつけ合っているだけだ。 そこにキミが命を削る必要なんてないって」 *"Life, you'll do a feel shave? Well Even useless. Good or, Kiba Kyun. This Do not, mon, such like conversation carried out in the body of each other relatives. I just have A~tsu hit with fist the dissatisfaction of each other. There What Kimi There 's no need to cut the life " …………。 僕はここまでお人好しな発言をするジョーカーに激情を感じてしまう。 *............. I would feel the passion to Joker to a good-natured remarks so far. 「しかし! 相手は本気だ! このままては無駄なダメージを負うだけじゃないか!? あなたは味方の不満をあえて受け続けるというのか!?」 *"But! Opponent's serious! Until this wait a wasted damage liable only it's not! You continue receiving dare ally complained?!? " 不満を爆発する僕。 普段の僕らしさなんてそこにはなかった。 当然だろう。 エクスカリバー――。 これに僕は人生を狂わされた。 僕だけじゃない, 多くの同志が巻き込まれた。 ……あれが終わった? そうだね。 バルパー・ガリレイの死と三大勢力の和平で, いちおうの決着は付いた。 ……友達のイッセーくんにも看破されて, 釘を刺された。 *My frustration explodes. It was not there to Nante usually my likeness of. It might be natural. Excalibur-. This is my interrupted life. Not just me, many comrades was involved. …… Is it over? That's right. Peace Belper Galilei's death and the three major forces, named for the time being. …… Been solved to my friend Issey-Kun, was stung by a nail. でも! ……でも, 目の前にエクスカリバーの天性の使い手がいて, その手にはレプリカといえど, 本物が握られているんだよ。 しかも, 僕の敵として眼前に立っている! 勝ちたいじゃないか! *But! …… Also in front and the wielder of Excalibur's nature, in their hands replica said though, I'm real was being held. Moreover, as my enemies stand before my eyes! You want to win it's not! 超えたいじゃないか! 僕と, 僕たちの, あの施設の出来事が幻ではなかったと! 無駄ではなかったと! 証明したいじゃないか……っ! *Or go beyond it's not! Events of that facility and I, we, the Phantom was not and! And was not in vain! You want to prove it's not. tsu! デュリオさんは僕の肩に手を置き, 笑みを浮かべて言う。 *De~yurio's puts a hand on my shoulder, says with a smile. 「――いいや, 俺も先生を殴るさ。 『この大馬鹿野郎』 ってね。 けど, キミが命を張ってその魔剣を振るうべきはクリフォトだ」 *See--Yes, Yes, I beat Sensei. "Silly bastard, I guess. But, put the life you should wield the sword is the qliphoth " デュリオさんが僕を抱き寄せる。 *De~yurio Mr. embraced me. 「なあ, 木場きゅん。 ――いや, 祐斗。 元教会の施設出身なんだろう? なら, 俺の弟も同然だ。 兄ちゃんとしては, 弟の無茶は許容できませんってね。 ――お兄ちゃんに任せておきなさい。 伊達にリーダー張ってないさ」 *"Hey, Kiba Kyun. - No, Yuto. And if? What a facility born of the original church, also tantamount my brother. As a brother, is reckless brother ne me not acceptable. --Let big brother. Not put the leader to date. " デュリオさんが――一歩前に出る。 師であるクリスタルディの前に立った。 *De~yurio san - out in one step forward. I stood in front of the Crystal Di is a teacher. クリスタルディが問う。 *Crystal Di is ask. 「――デュリオ, 教会最強と称された男は何のために戦う?」 *"- De~yurio, the man who is referred to as the church strongest fight for what?" デュリオさんは, とびきりの笑顔を浮かべる。 *De~yurio Mr., put a superb smile. 「――皆が平穏に暮らすためにために。 それが唯一絶対の理由でいいじゃないっスか」 *"- In order for everyone to live in peace. Naissuka 's it is good the only absolute reason " 広がる十枚にも及ぶ白き翼――。 黄金のオーラをまといながら, 『切り札』 と言われた男は, 手元に光の力を集結させていく。 両手で丸を作り, その中央にふーっと息を吹き付けた。 そこに現れたのは――七色に光るシヤボン玉だった。 *White wings also extends to tens spread -. While wearing a golden aura, the man who is said to "trump card" is, go hand in bringing together the power of light. Make a circle with both hands, was blown Fu Innovation breath in the middle. To have the appear there - it was Shiyabon ball glowing in seven colors. シャボン玉は結界内に無数に広がり, ついには結界すらも超えてこの周囲一帯を包み込んでいく。 あまりに幻想的な光景に, この場にいる皆が手を止めて, 七色に輝くシャボン玉の行方を追っていた。 *Bubbles spread to countless in the barrier, and finally go wrap this around whole area beyond even the barrier. Too fantastic sight, everyone who is in this place is to stop the hand, I was chasing the whereabouts of bubbles that shines with the seven colors. デュリオさんが首う。 *De~yurio Mr. intends neck. 「これが 『煌天雷獄』 の応用技―― 『 』 だ」 *"This is the application technique of" Zenith Tempest "-" "it" スペランツァ・ボッラ・ディ・サポネ――。 イタリア語で, 「希望のシャボン玉」 を意味する。 *Speranza, Borra di Sapone -. In Italian, I mean the "hope of soap bubble". シャボン玉が――ふいに僕の手に落ちて儚くも弾けて消えてしまう。 刹那, 僕の脳裏に――懐かしい記憶が蘇る。 *SOAP bubbles--suddenly to burst is fallen into my hands, and disappear. At the moment, my mind--revives nostalgic memories. それは――あの施設で同志たちと歌った聖歌だ。 *It's--Choir sang with comrades at that facility. 『ねぇ, この施設を出たら, 皆は何になりたい?』 *"Hey, if you leave this facility, all want what is?" 『僕は画家かな。 イエスさまの絵を描いて表彰されたいな』 *"Wonder if I painter. I want to be honored by drawing the Jesus of the picture. " 僕たちは日々夢を語った。 外での生活に希望を抱いて――。 *We told the dream every day. About life outside the hope--. 『私はシスターになるの。 けど, お花屋さんもいいな』 *"I will be Sister. But, florists also Likes " 『俺はレーサーかな。 カッコイイF1カーに乗って最速を目指すんだ!』 *"I wonder if racer. I do aim the fastest ride in cool F1 car! " 『……わ, 私は皆と一緒に仲良く暮らせたら, それで……いいかなって』 *"...... I, If I all the Kurase get along together, so good Kana me ......" 控えめに言ったあの子に皆が微笑む。 そして, 僕も一緒に確かにそれを口にした。 *Everyone smile she said modestly. And, I too certainly did it in the mouth. 『もちろん, それが一番さ!』 *"Of course, it is the best of!" ……そう, それが一番だった。 *…… So, it was the best. ……そうさ, 彼らは, 僕も……エクスカリバーのことなんて……本当はどうでもよかったんだ……っ! 夢があって, 希望を持って, 普通の子のように生きたかっただけなんだ……っ! 聖剣だとか, 適性だとか……僕たちには……夢のための……要素のはずだったんだ……ッッ。 *…… Yeah, they are, too. Think of the Excalibur. I was really... tsu! My dream, hope, I just wanted who lived like a normal child. tsu! Holy sword or, or suitability. To us. For the dream. Element's supposed to be gone said. 僕は……口元を手で押さえて, 鳴咽を漏らしていた。 *I... Exploring her mouth, was leaking their unrestrained lamentation. ようやく, 思い出した。 ようやく, 思い直せた。 そう, 僕は……彼らは……復讐なんて望んでいなかった。 ただ生きたかったっ。 それだけだ。 それはわかっていた! わかりきっていたんだ! *Finally, I remembered. Finally, I think fix. So, I ...... they did not want Nante ...... revenge. 'Ll just wanted to live. That's it. It I knew! I've been obvious! あのヒトの声が, 僕の脳裏に蘇る。 *Voice of that person is, revives in my mind. 『――私のため, そして, 自分のために生きなさい』 *"- For me, and, please live for myself." 僕を救ってくれた紅髮の女性――。 姉のように慕っている大事なヒト――。 *''Red-haired'' woman who gave me saved me -. Important person that yearning as sister -. 『――死ぬんじゃないぞ, べ力野郎』 *"--Isn't going to die, I'll eat power bloke ' 僕を支えてくれる親友――。 こんな僕を心から心配してくれた大事な友達――。 *Best friend who will support me -. This I an important friend who told me to sincerely worry -. 僕は……もう十分に幸せだったのに, なんで, どうして! 気づいていなかったんだ……。 *Even though I was already happy enough ..., why, why! And noticed I did not have .... ……リアス……姉さん, イッセーくん。 僕は, 大馬鹿野郎でした……。 *...... Rias ...... sister, Issey-kun. ...... I, was a big idiot. 見れば――この戦場にいる誰もが, 号泣していた。 武器を地面に落として, ただただむせび泣いていた。 それは僕の仲間も同様だ。 *If you look - everyone who is in this battlefield, had been crying. By dropping the weapon on the ground, and was crying nothing but the choking beauty. It's also my fellow. デュリオさんが言う。 *De~yurio san say. 「……そのシャボン玉は, 触れた者に大切なことと大切な者を思い出させる。 それだけの能力さ。 けど, 俺が一番欲しかった能力はこれだから, 応用で作り出したんだ」 *"...... The soap bubble, it touched remind that important and important person to person. It only of ability. But, since I have most wanted capacity is this, I have created in the application. " 大事なものを思い出させるシャボン玉――。 あの虹色のシャボン玉は, そのような特性があったのか……。 *Bubbles to remind those important -. Bubbles of rainbow colors, ... whether such property was there. ――デュリオは教会一の甘い子ですからね。 *- I because De~yurio is sweet child of church one. 僕の中でシスター・グリゼルダさんの言葉が再生される。 *- De~yurio is Sister Griselda's words are reproduced church is one of the sweet child in me. I from. 誰よりもやさしい能力――。 神滅具のなかでも二番目に強いと称される力を, 彼はあえて強化には使わなかった。 まったく, 別の能力として, 破壊を否定したのだ。 *Easier than anyone the ability--. Dare he referred to in God extermination gear to the second strong force, and was not used to enhance. Denied the destruction the abilities at all, of it. しかし, クリスタルディは涙を流しながらも, 剣を構える。 *However, Crystal Di even tears, set up the sword. 「……だとしてもだ! いちおうの決着を見なければ, 我らの決起は無駄になるのだよ! デュリオッッ」 *"It's also as it's ...! If you do not see the prima facie conclusion, our uprising is he wasted! De~yurio~tsu~tsu " デュリオさんの能力で, 彼もまた大事なものを思い返したはずだ。 それでもなお強靱な精神力で男はエクスカリバーを握る。 *In De~yurio's ability, I should have recalled what he also important. Still in the tough spirit man holds the Excalibur. 「――ならば, 決着を付けましょう」 *"- If, let's settled." シスター・グリゼルダさんが六枚の翼を広げて, 手元に光力を生み出して弓矢の形を作り出した。 ……一度, 耳にしたことがあるハートのQが持つ, 独自の光の矢だ。 それは攻撃ではなく――。 *Spread your wings 6 piece sister Griselda, producing optical power at hand, produced a form of bow and arrow. …… It's own light with a heart once, to hear that there is Q, arrows. It attacks instead--. イリナさんも呼応して立ち上がり, オートクレールを構えた。 *Irina's also rising in response, and took up auto Claire. 「オートクレール, 力を貸してね! エクスカリバーを使っていた者としては, 一矢ぐらいは報いたいから!」 *"Auto Claire, I lend the power! As a person who was using the Excalibur, I want to repay about Kazuya! " イリナさんも四枚の天使の羽根を広げて飛び出していく! *Irina's also shoot out to expand the four pieces of angel wings! 僕も聖魔剣を創り出す。 僕は……生みだした聖魔剣の刀身を見て, 驚いた。 刃が……いままでにないほど, 淀みのないオーラを放っており, 刀身自体も一点の曇りも陰りもない。 初めて, 自分が創り出した聖魔剣を美しいと感じた――。 まるで, 完全に吹っ切れた僕の心中を表したのかような剣。 ……刃は己を映す。 それは創り出した聖魔剣といえど, 同じだということか。 *I creating a holy sword. I... Looking at the blade of a holy sword invented, was surprised. The blade. And so not so far, not stagnation of aura that emanated from, blade is also not of even decline. Felt--and beautiful holy sword for the first time, created their own. Represented my senses completely like, heart like a sword. …… Blade mirrors his own. It is Holy magic sword created by said though, or that it's the same. 僕はその真に聖と魔が入り交じった剣を握って, 前方に飛び出した! 先に飛び出していたイリナさんに追いつき, お互いにジグザグに動きながらクリスタルディのもとに進撃をしていく! *I will hold the sword of St. and magic were mingled in its true, jumped out in front! And catch up with Irina, who had jumped ahead, go to the march to the original Crystal Di while moving in a zigzag to each other! クリスタルディはまた分身を幾重にも作りだして, 僕とイリナさんを翻弄しようとする。 ひとつ斬り, ふたつ斬り, 質量のある分身を払いのけていくなかで, 僕とイリナさんの刃が本体に近づいていく手応えを感じた。 追いつき, 切り払ったと思われた分身が, それもまた擬態で生み出されたものであり, 本当のクリスタルディは僕らの上空に飛び出していた。 擬態の分身がヒモ状から剣に再構築していくなかで, 僕の一撃が彼を捉える! *Crystal Di also creating over and over again the alter ego, I try to mercy me and Irina's. One was cut, was cut two, among which go dispelled the alter ego that mass, I felt a response to me and Irina's blade approaches the body. Catch up, alter ego that appeared to be paid off, but it also has been produced by mimetic, real crystal di had jumped to our sky. Among the mimicry of alter ego is going to rebuild the sword from the string-like, my blow captures him! 刀身と刀身がぶつかり, 火花が散った! 正面から受け止められた格好だったが, 相手の聖剣に変化が生じる。 聖なるオーラが僕の聖魔剣に吸い取られていき, 逆に僕の剣の聖属性が強化されていく。 この結果にクリスタルディは驚愕する。 *The blade and blade, and sparks flew! Was looking was taken from the front, but cause changes in the opponent's sword. Holy aura we siphoned to my holy sword, sword of my Holy attribute is strengthened to reverse. This results in a startle cristaldi. 「――っ! エクスカリバーの聖なる波動を魔剣の力で吸い取り, 自身の聖属性を高めるというのか!?」 *"- Tsu! Blotting in the power of the magic sword Excalibur Holy wave, raise themselves Holy attribute?!? " ……僕もこの効果に驚いていた。 聖魔剣にまだこのような特性があったなんて……。 魔の力で相手の聖の力を吸い取り, 聖属性を高める。 逆に, 聖の力で魔の力を吸い取り, 負の属性を高めることも可能ということだろう。 *...... I was also surprised to this effect. ...... Nante was still such characteristics to Kiyoshimaken. Blotted the Holy of the power of the other party until the force, to increase the Holy attribute. Conversely, blotted the power of magic in the Holy of power, it would be that it is also possible to increase the negative attributes. ――聖魔剣を研ぎ澄ませばいい。 キミの起こした奇跡はどこまでいっても奇跡なのだからね。 *- Kiyoshimaken and I should sharpen the. I because of a miracle to say how far the miracle that Kimi of the cause was. ……ここに来て, 天界で曹操に言われたことが頭に浮かんでくる。 彼は, この結果を知り得ていたのだろうか? いや, この特性までは知らなかったはずだ。 ただ, 聖魔剣の力はまだまだ未知であると言いたかったのかもしれない。 *...... To come here, that it was said to Cao Cao in heaven come to mind. Does he, probably had gotten to know the results? No, it should did not know until this property. However, the power of Kiyoshimaken might still wanted to say that it is unknown. ……聖魔剣の特性をさらに紐解けばグラムの安全な使用も夢ではないというのか? *…… We further characteristics of the holy sword safe use of gram dream is not?! クリスタルディの持つエクスカリバーの聖なる波動を一時的にすべて吸い取った僕の聖魔剣。 そこにイリナさんが間髮入れずにオートクレールを振り下ろした。 *My holy magic sword that blotted temporarily all the holy wave of Excalibur with the Crystal di. Irina Mr. swung down the auto Claire without putting between hair there. クリスタルディは刃でそれを受けるが, イリナさんは同時に聖剣に力を込める! *Crystal Di but receive it in the blade, Irina Mr. put a force on the holy sword at the same time! 「オートクレールよ! 浄化の力をッ!」 *"Auto Claire! The power of purification and ~Tsu! " オートクレールが主の想いに応え, その特性を解き放つ! オートクレールは浄化の力を持つ。 もし解放されて, それを真っ正面から受ければ戦士たちの偉大なる師であろうとも戦意を消し去られて――。 *Auto Clair is responding to the Lord's feelings, I unleash its characteristics! Auto Claire has the power of purification. If you are released, it is wiped out the fight also would be great teacher of warriors and if you take from right in front -. 「ハッ!」 *"Ha!" ――が, クリスタルディは浄化の力によって, 情念を奪われつつあるなかでも気合い一閃! 口から気を吐いて, 聖剣をいっそう強く握りしめる! 再び, エクスカリバー・レプリカに聖なる波動が蘇りつつあった。 もう一度, 僕の聖魔剣で聖なる力を吸い取り, イリナさんのダメ押しの一撃で――。 そう思慮するなかで, 背後から特大の光力がこちらに飛び込んでくる。 *--Is, in being deprived of sentiments/passion through the power of purification, bellowing Dr Crystal day is! Spit some out, grasps the sword even more strongly! Again, it was while revived holy wave to Excalibur replica. Again, blotted the holy power in my holy magic sword, with a single blow of Dameoshi's Irina -. Among to do so thoughtful, light force oversized come jump in here from behind. 「――私の矢は, 天使の力を高めます!」 *"- My arrows, enhances the angel of power!" イリナさんの背中にシスター・グリゼルダさんの光の矢が打ち込まれる。 瞬間, イリナさんから莫大な光量が生み出されて, オートクレールの力もさらに強さと特性を増す! クリスタルディの聖剣が――徐々に徐々に聖なる力を消失しつつあった。 *Arrow of Sister Griselda's light is driven into the back of Mr. Irina. Moment, the enormous amount of light is produced from Irina's, the power of auto Claire also further increase the strength and characteristics! Crystal holy sword of Di is - it was gradually while gradually lost the holy power. 「――先生, いきます」 *"- Teacher, you go." デュリオさんがそう告げる。 皆が上空に顔を向けた。 ――そこには, 広大な雷雲が生み出されており, さらには周囲に鋭い冷気が流れ始めていた。 クリスタルディの持つ聖剣の刀身が少しずつ凍っていく。 足下すらも氷で覆われたとき, 上空から極大の雷が降り注いだ。 僕たちを囲っていた十字架の結界すらも容易に破壊して, 神滅具の雷撃は戦士たちの師を包み込んでいった――。 *Duro's telling me. Everyone turned to look at the sky. --A huge thundercloud has been generated in there,, even around was getting sharp cold air. The blade of a sword with a Crystal day of will freezing little by little. When even your feet covered in ice, from the sky down like lightning of. Easy to destroy even had enclosed us cross border, lightning of God extermination was wrapped warriors nurses--. 地面に横たわるエヴァルド・クリスタルディ。 聖魔剣, オートクレール, グリゼルダさんのサポートの矢, そしてトドメとばかりのジョーカー・デュリオさんの神滅具――。 それらを受けて, 戦士たちの師はついに倒れた。 *Ewald Crystal di lying on the ground. Kiyoshimaken, auto Clair, Griselda's support of arrows, and finishing blow with just the Joker De~yurio's Kamimetsu-gu -. In response to them, warriors teacher was finally fallen. 部下の女性戦士に回復を受けて, 致命的なものは回避できたようだ。 その戦士たちもすでに戦意を失っており, 多くの者がその場で意気消沈したようにくずおれていた。 僕たちとの戦闘による痛手, そして師であるクリスタルディの敗北により, 戦意を失ってしまったのだろう。 *In response to the recovery in subordinate female warrior, fatal seems to be avoided. The warriors are also already lost the fight, had Kuzuore so many of those who were depressed on the spot. Blow by fighting with us, and by Crystal di of defeat is a teacher, you will have lost the will to fight. 横たわりながら。 エヴァルド・クリスタルディは教え子であるデュリオさんに問う。 *While lying down. Ewald Crystal Di ask De~yurio who is a student. 「……最初から, あのシャボン玉を作ればおまえたちの勝ちだったろうに。 いや, 禁手にでもなれば, 私たちを容易に一網打尽にできたはずだ」 *「…… To make that bubbles from the beginning, ye win was. Yes, if it even to prohibit, we easily smashed could have ' ……その通りだ。 彼が言うように, デュリオさんがあのシャボン玉を最初から出していれば, あるいは禁手になっていれば戦況は大いに崩れたはずだ。 だが, 本当にそれでいいのだろうか? *...... It's the street. As he says, if Mr. De~yurio is long out the soap bubble that from the beginning, or tactical situation if become Kinte ought collapsed greatly. But, really wonder good at it? 僕のなかに生まれた疑問に答えるようにデュリオさんが言う。 *To answer the question that was born Some I like Mr. De~yurio says. 「……剣で語れなきゃ戦士ってのは満足できないって思ったもんですから, ある程度経ってから使おうと決めてただけです。 不完全燃焼よりは, 出し切れたほうがいいって思ったんスよ。 それに俺の禁手はどうしようもなく聞き分けのな内相手か, まったくもって反省の色もも見えない悪者に使うって決めてるんで」 *"Because of me to talk about unless warrior ...... sword is mon that I thought it was me not satisfied, only had decided to try to use it from a certain extent after. From incomplete combustion, you do better is I thought good that it was fully out. It prohibited hand me helplessly unreasonable, Nde have decided to use me to the bad guys that can not be seen nor remorse to have any " 戦士の心情を配慮しての判断だったようだ。 確かに最初から戦意を封じるよりは, 想いを出し切らせてから使ったほうが, 禍根は残さないだろう。 彼が戦士だからこそ, 同種の心情を配慮しての行動だった。 *It seems it was the judgment of in consideration the feelings of the warrior. Certainly than first from sealing the fight, the more you use was allowed cut out the feelings, enclosing would not leave. Precisely because he is warrior, it was action in consideration the feelings of the same kind. 戦士の師は教え子の答えに笑った。 *Teacher of warrior laughed to answer student. 「……まったく, 甘いな, おまえは……。 ……戦士はな, 結局のところ, 剣でしか語れんということだ。 おまえの勝ちだ, デュリオ。 さあ, 好きにするがいい。 ただ, あいつらは見逃せ。 あくまで私が連れてきたのだ。 私にこそ, 咎がある」 *"…… Sweet at all, are you... …… Soldier, after all, but that does talk only with the sword. Duro's you win. Now, you'd like to. However, the wigs are highlights. It's just brought me. I only blame, there is a " 無防備にするクリスタルディ。 今回の罪を全被りする発言だった。 この言葉に戦士たちから異が唱えられる。 *Cristaldi defenseless. This crime covering all said that it was. This word recite different from the warriors. 「待ってくれ, デュリオ!」 *"Wait for me, Duro! ' 「殺すならば我らを殺せ!」 *"If you kill kill us! ' 「先生は私たちの想いに応えてくれただけ!」 *"Teacher only gave in response to our feelings!" 「罪は俺たちにこそある!」 *"Sin is only in us! ' 必死に師を庇おうと立ち上がる戦士たち。 この光景だけで, どれだけこの男が戦士たちに敬われているかがわかる。 *The Warriors stand and sided nurse in desperation. Find in this scene, how much this guy is respected to the warriors. しかし, 師は首を横に振った。 *However, teacher shook his head. 「……皆, 悪魔や吸血鬼に人生を狂わされた者ばかりだ。 私もそうだった。 それらを倒すことでしか, 生き方を見出せなかっただけだ。 ……さあ, 私だけを罰せよ。 あの子たちは, ここから生き方を変えられる」 *「…… Everyone, who interrupted a life to the devil and vampire's. I was too. Only analysed in defeating them, the only way of life. ...... Now, Whatever punishment I just. That children are changing the way of life from here. " クリスタルディの温和な表情。 ……これがこの男の本来の顔つきなのだろう。 *Mild expression of Crystal di. ...... This is probably an original look of this guy. デュリオさんは――ため息を吐いて手を横に振るだけだった。 *Duro's--vomited the sigh, shake hands as it was. 「…………何もしないっスよ」 *「………… Don't do anything I'm su ' そう, デュリオさんはその場で地面に座り込んで, 何もしなかった。 *So, durio, sat down on the ground on the spot, but did nothing. 「……なぜだ?」 *「…… Why? ' 訝しげにしながら, 師は弟子に問う。 弟子はカラカラと笑うだけだった。 *Dubiously, while nurses ask his disciples. Just had to laugh and Caracalla disciple. 「……先生を倒したら, そっちのほうが恨まれるに決まっているでしょう? それに――生きてりゃ, うまいモン食い放題っス。 ……世の中, それがどれだけ尊いか, 知らない奴が多すぎなんです」 *Once you defeat the "...... teacher, You will have decided to more of over there is Ulama? And - live Irya, the good Mont eating unlimited Ssu. ...... World, it is how much precious, I guy is such too many do not know. " 「……甘い。 おまえは, 本当に……甘いな」 *「…… Sweet. You are, really. A sweet ' そう漏らすクリスタルディの目には, 涙がうっすらと浮かんでいた。 それが戦士たちにとって敗戦の宣言に等しかった。 その場で泣き出し, くずおれていく戦士たち。 あるいは武器を捨てて苦笑する戦士もいた。 *The Crystal Di eyes leak so, tears floated faintly. It was equal to the declaration of defeat for the Warriors. The cry on the spot, warriors go Kuzuore. Or was Moi warrior to be wry smile to discard the weapon. デュリオさんが僕とイリナさんんに言う。 *De~yurio's says to do Irina-san and me. 「祐斗, イリナちゃん, 行きなよ。 ここはもう大丈夫。 イッセーどんたちのところに行っておくれ。 俺は……もう少しクリスタルディ先生と話でもしているよ」 *"Yuto, Irina-chan, Na go. Here is all right now. The late to go to the place of Issey Don-tachi. I'm also talking about a little more Crystal Di teacher ...... " デュリオさんが言うように, ほぼ同時に開戦したであろうあちらの戦況は気になっていた。 もし, こちらが一足早く終われば, 追いつきたいのが本音だ。 今回は僕のわがままでこちらに参戦しているのだから。 それを知ってか, デュリオさんはそう申し出てくれたのだ。 *Duro, say, almost at the same time starting the war as would have went the situation over there is. Honest if, this expires faster one foot, will eventuate. Since this is my selfish and have participated in this. Durio, so offered me, you know it is. 僕とイリナさんはうなずきあい, その場をあとにしようとする。 そこにデュリオさんが言った。 *To AI and Irina, I nodded, after trying to fly. It said durio's. 「そうだ, 今度, この地の施設に住む子供たちに会いに来てくれないかな? キミと同じ境遇の子たちが住んで。 俺やキミの弟, 妹だ。 皆でさ, ケーキでも食べようか?」 *See comes to see children who said, now, living in this facility? And you live in children of the same circumstances. It's you and me brother, sister. In all, eat cake? " ――っ。 デュリオさんの表情は……あくまでやさしげだった。 誰よりも甘いリーダー。 それが 『切り札』 と称されたデュリオ・ジェズアルドなのだろう。 *- Tsu. De~yurio's facial expression was only gentle ....... Sweet leader than anyone. It is probably a De~yurio-Gesualdo, which is referred to as a "trump card". 「…………ええ, ぜひ」 *"............ Yeah, by all means." そう微笑む僕。 イリナさんもうなずいていた。 *So smile me. Irina's was also nodded. 「聖魔剣の騎士よ」 *"Knight of Kiyoshimaken" クリスタルディが僕を呼び止める。 一言だけ告げてきた。 *Crystal Di is hail me. I've been told only word. 「――ストラーダ猊下は, 正真正銘の怪物だ」 *"- Strada His Holiness is, it is a genuine monster" ……怪物とさえ思われたこの男を以てしてそう言わしめるのならば, それはいったいどれだけの怪物なのか――。 *...... If you tighten say so by concluded this man thought was even a monster, how it exactly only monster of the of -. 僕とイリナさんはその言葉を心に留めながら足早に主のもとに急いだ。 *Me and Irina's rushed to the original quick pace mainly while in mind the words.